When He Appeared
by Jackie Pappillion
Summary: Katie Green is a muggle, going to school, when all of a sudden, Fred Weasley shows up! T for swearing. FredOC. Definately AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize (such as Fred Weasley) DO NOT BELONG TO ME

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize (such as Fred Weasley) DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Many things in this story are real, like the fact that my school bus is filled with chaos, my school's cafeteria serves curly fries, etc. I changed me and my friend's names. BAHAHA! She looks like a Linda, I apparently look like a Katie, and so I named us this for the story! Woo!

Let the story commence!

--

when it says FOB – means fresh off the boat – an immigrant

It was another day of high school. A Monday, nonetheless. And I had a geography test in 1st period. Oh god, life sucks.

The giant yellow school bus pulled up at its stop and I stepped onto a highly familiar sight; papers flying, people yelling, loud music and bubble gum popping. Truly just a common greeting from the freaks at my school. You'd have thought after living o this earth for a decade and a half people would've matured a little eh?

"Hey Katie! Over here, over here!" I turned so fast that my blonde ponytail hit a nearby boy. Oops, my bad. I scanned the bus to see who was calling me. She wasn't really hard to miss, waving enthusiastically like the retard she is. No, I'm just being mean. Linda is awesome, totally BFF.

I was thankful she was there, even though I have no idea why she was, because she never gets up early enough to ride the bus. Whatever, she saved me from sitting alone like a loner like I usually do.

"Hey," I began, wanting to vent off my frustration of what the day was to bring, but she smacked her hand to my face and began talking on her cell phone again. She was speaking chinenglish, her first and foremost language. I waited patiently until she hung up.

"Hey Katie, I was just talking to a friend, she offered to make that ash sex video for us." She stuffed her cell phone (it was crap, like, really really crappy) into her bag and took out her Asian-themed wallet. Everything about Linda was so Asian. Including her purposely FOB hair. (She is Chinese though, so she is actually Asian, but she likes to emphasize it.) She took out a five dollar bill. "Here's the money I owed you."

I took it, who would reject an innocent bill. "Cool, thanks. What are we going to do about the smartie-asses?" We totally have the best conversations. I mean, what beats ash sex and smartie-asses? (A/N: Fun times in science class, totally ignoring the teacher) Before Linda could answer, the bus screeched to a halt and further conversation was pronounced impossible because of the 40 or so adolescents getting off the bus.

When they rushed past me, I got a whiff of a nasty smell. Ugh, does no one use deodorant anymore? "Bye Katie, see you in science!" Linda yelled, as she was dragged away with the mass of bodies. Poor girl, it was nice knowing her.

I walked down the hallway to my locker, going _out of my way_ to avoid the Scarlet Woman aka WHORE Woman aka ex-semi-best-friend aka _**BOYFRIEND STEALER!**_ Okay, so maybe he wasn't my boyfriend but he had _VERY GOOD POTENTIAL!_ But whatever, so not my point.

I caught a look at my face in the mirror-OMG! Was my mascara running? Did I get emotional thinking of what could've been? Wait... no, that was just marker. Wait, marker? GRAGHHHHHH! It had to be Linda. I shall murder her. Damn her and her stupid markerernesss! Now my face is scarred! Well, not really. But still!

As I was debating how to brutally kill the markerer person, I bumped into someone...

--

Bahahaha! Cliffienessssssss! And my other fic, yes I know I haven't updated in a while, but I shall soon! This fic was written by me and fanny-kun who is in my science class, we spend all of our time just writing the story. I have like, 6 pages written out, but I just have to type them up. Which is tedious. But I have to do it. Oh! And 6 pages isn't the entire length of the story. It is still in progress.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was basically decing how to kill the markerer person, I bumped into someone

As I was basically deciding how to kill the markerer person, I bumped into someone.

--

When I looked up, I saw that it was a very hot someone. Like _**HAWT!**_

Even more than Brad Pitt hot, even more than Johnny Depp hot, leaning on Fred and George Weasley hot! Wait...

I've never seen this mysterious redhead before. And I know most people in my school by face. Well, not really but still. He looked my age, (15) so he definitely wasn't a senior.

Then, I did something very against my Katie nature. I talked to him! The world is officially coming to an end. Katie Green? Talking to an extremely hot guy? WTF?

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a Weasley twin? Y'know, like Harry Potter books. Are you related to the Phelp's by any chance?" I babbled.

He grinned and held out his hand. Ohhhh no. Holding out your hand is way old-school. (In a good way) "Pleased to me you miss. M'name's Fred Weasley. And you are...?"

"Fred Weasley." I looked at him with disgust. "Oh sure, go make fun of the Harry Potter obsessed freak. Great, and here I was thinking someone would be decent to me. Bye-bye asshole!"

I pushed past him, not caring that I was being totally rude. But he grabbed my shoulder. OMG OMG, a hot guy just touched my shoulder. Who cares if he's a jerk! I'll have to frame it and never wash it again! Wait! I cannot give in to the sexiness, I'm mad at him. Yes I am.

"Harry Potter? Is he really that famous that even muggles know about him?" Oh god, his accent was so sexy. Was he a foreign exchange student? They don't make them like that in Canada.

But no, he was a jerk. Almost all hot guys are. Or they're gay. Okay let's just give it a totally inaccurate percentage. 67 hot guys are assholes, 31 are gay, and 2 are nice. As inaccurate that is, it's probably true.

"Enough okay? Tell whoever set you up to mock me, they can stick it up their asses, because I'm not falling for this shit." Dayyyuuuum! I was really being a bitch. He's going to hate me, life really sucks.

"Quite a temper you've got there. I was just wondering where I am. I was supposed to meet mum in Diagon Alley, but I ended up instead." He's just too cute!

"Prove it then." I said defiantly. "Prove to me that you can do magic. Transfigure this garbage can into a spider or something." Ha! Let his hotness get him out of this! He barely blinked and the garbage can friggin GREW LEGS and started CRAWLING UP MY LEG!

"Ahhhhhhhh!! Get it off get it off get it off!" I shrieked, then I started to rant. "You're such an asshole, don't you know that girls are afraid of spiders? What's wrong with you? Why would you even-" I stopped ranting once I realized he had **actually** used magic. I pointed my finger at things uselessly "But... you...and the... but the... spider and... the... garbage can... and you... wait WHAT?!"

"This guy who had introduced himself as Fred Weasley was grinning amusedly down at me. "You seem to be flustered."

I spluttered then said "Well, yeah! I'm non-magical dumbass! So, so, so, just stop being... A MEANIE-HEAD!" My triumphant moment lasted only a millisecond before my face fell. What an idiot I am. The hell kind of insult is that, meanie-head. I sound like a kindergartener.

"Did... you just call me a...meanie-head?" He raised an eyebrow. Correction, he raised a very sexy eyebrow. How eyebrows can be sexy, I do not know. "Err, you seem angry. Would you like me to obliviate you?"

--

Just so you know, the reason these chapters are coming quickly is because we've already written them, I just have to type them up. 1-2 more chapters within the next few days, then I'll have to start writing again. It's okay, one day I'll take notes in science class while fanny-kun writes, and the next day vice versa. Mmkay, you know, reviews are certainly a good incentive to make me write and type up sooner. cough cough


	3. Chapter 3

"_Would you like me to obliviate you?"_

I was dumbfounded. "Huh? Obliviate…oh! _Obliviate_! That's a memory charm! Yes! No, I mean, no. No obliviation, no, bad. Can I see your wand?" Shit, was I blabbering? Totally not cool, only idiots blabber…

Yet to my complete and total surprise, he handed me his wand while grinning his extremely sexy grin. "You're a muggle, it's not like it'll work for you or anything."

I reached out for it. My dream of being a part of the Harry Potter world was finally about to be fulfilled!

"Hey you kids! Get to class!" Mrs. Bovey yelled.

Oh, she was a stupid bitch. She's my gym teacher and a BITCH! Definitely a meanie-head. And I'm not just saying that because I'm athletically challenged…okay maybe I am a little. Just shut up.

Anyways, she just interrupted Fred Weasley and me. FRED WEASLEY! No one does that.

I shot her a glare and she shot me one straight back, it was no secret that she didn't like me. Gah, she's such a evil bitch! I hate her so much! I think I shall skip class for the very first time in history. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Fred was staring at me funny. "As much as I support that, why d'you just maniacally laugh?" Oh shit, I laughed that out loud?

"Uhm, well…uh…LET'S GO TO THE CAFETERIA!"

"What's a cafeteria?" He asked curiously. Oh god, there should be a rule against someone being so cute. But he doesn't know what a cafeteria is? What kind of pers – oh right.

Right, right, right! He's a wizard, Great Hall, food appears magically. Right, right, kay. "It's a place…where…you buy food…in school…where we are…" I could have explained this without so much pain, but it's surprisingly hard to when you're talking to someone who's technically not supposed to exist.

His face brightened up, obviously at the thought of food.

Men.

"Brilliant! I'm feeling peckish actually. I'd rather enjoy a cauldron cake." Oooh, sounds good, I want one too…damn it! We got HAVE cauldron cakes because we're friggin muggles! Life seriously sucks.

"Uhhhmmmm…we're kinda in a muggle school…" I began feebly. God, I hope he doesn't get disappointed. Then I saw his face; it fell.

Nuuuuuuuu!! I disappointed Fred Weasley! I have failed at life! "What about some muggle food though?" I said quickly. "Ever had any? Oh never mind, you can share some curly fries with me."

**Fred POV **

"Curly…fires?" I said. What in Merlin's name is that? What are fries? And why on earth are the _curly_? Sounds…weird. I'll try some. "What's in them?"

"Oh, potatoes, spices and stuff…like lard…" She sad the last thing so quietly that I didn't hear to well. Maybe she said grard…whatever that is. But then her face brightened. "Well let's go get some curly fries!"

**Katie POV**

Okay, okay, he's warming to the idea. "Let's go!" I linked my arm with his and started to skip before I realized what I was doing. I quickly released him and felt my cheeks burn. Oh I had this stupid blushing gene. I kept my head down as I murmured, "Sorry, I do that with most of my friends."

Fred's eyes twinkled. Like, literally. I could practically see the little stars. "So we're friends now?" He leaned in close and smirked. I gulped, him and his stupid-yet-amazinly-breathtaking-hottness. "Maybe I want to be more than friends."

Uhm, SQUEAL!

I nearly died right there. No, actually, I passed out and cracked my skull on the ground. I didn't know this, of course, the nurse at the hospital told me.

Fred was apparently by my side for 6 hours, but had to go home – wherever that was. Apparently (according to my mom) he seemed infatuated with me. But mommy dear has said that before about a previous crush of mine.

I ended up telling him I liked him. Uhm, REJECTION! He only liked me as a friend. Meanie, well not really. We're still friends: but I still like him. Which totally sucks. Screw hormones, they should go die.

Wow, I went off on a tangent there. Yay! That was totally not sarcastic by the way. The point was that my mom doesn't know what she's talking about. Besides, she's never asked guys out. She GETS asked out instead.

Why couldn't I get that from the gene pool instead of some of my other…qualities?

--

Yayz! Another chap complete! Thank you fanny-kun, for typing this up. We shall write some more tomorrow in science class! Please review peoples! Please!

Vaarwel lieveling! (That's dutch for Goodbye Sweetheart!)


	4. Chapter 4

What other "qualities" do I have

What other "qualities" do I have? Oh, hmm, let me see. How about the fact that I'm fifteen and I have an AA cup chest! Yeah! Sucks! I'm way too thin. Just a little wisp of a girl. My bones stick out, it's not attractive. No, I'm not anorexic. I don't like lunch, and therefore don't eat all of it. But I always have a huge breakfast and a HUGE dinner. So people think I'm anorexic because I always throw out at least half of my lunch.

My good qualities. I am not a box shape. I have hips and a butt. A very nice butt, if I say so myself. I'm pale, but not creepy pale, more classically pretty pale. I have blue-grey eyes, which are more-often than not, steely grey. It's fantastic.

Sorry, I drifted off to whinge and bitch about my less... attractive attributes, and brag about my fabulous ones!

I had to stay in the hospital for another week with my head wrapped up. My mother and father visited me everyday, as did Fred. Once, he apparated into the room, while the nurse was just about to walk into the room! Major close call.

As I neared the end of my sentence, 2 days before I was allowed to leave, Fred started to tease me about why I had fainted. It seems that once he found me to be recovering fine, and he was free to stop worrying, he decided to embarrass me. He started asking me questions that sounded somewhat sexual and suggestive, IN FRONT OF MY FATHER!

I'll tell ya, my dad is the kind of guy if I were to go on a date, he'd be home, just in time for him to shake the young man's hand and give him a "little talk." He also gives looks to boys that probably scare them away. Here is the most accurate description of those looks. It is the "I-will-strangle-you-with-window-blinds-if-you-ever-think-of-touching-my-daughter-and-then-I-will-mutilate-your-body-and-give-it-to-a-necrophiliac" look.

Yeah, it's a real wonder I don't have boys lining up at my door.

Anyway, my dad shot Fred one of these looks, and Fred wasn't even fazed! It didn't seem bother him in the slightest! He looked totally cool and collected.

I asked Fred about it later, and his response was "I was scared as fuck! Your father scares me so freaking bad!" I started laughing, and he swatted me on the arm and told me to shut up. I was definitely falling for Fred Weasley.

How could someone not? He's utterly sexy, super charming, smolderingly hot, intelligent, a freaking wizard, reportedly good in bed, sweet, caring, and never mind the fact that I freaked out just a little every time our skin touched. I'm not gonna lie, I was totally and completely having sex dreams about him. If a brush on my arm felt that good, what would... other... things feel like?

No, no! We haven't even kissed yet, and I'm thinking of these things! Gah!

--1 day later--

"Hey Kate! How're you?" Fred joyfully exclaimed at me.

I glowered at him. "Don't _ever_ call me Kate. I hate it, and I will rip your limbs off if you ever call me it again." My face broke into a smile "Just kidding! I wouldn't actually." My gaze darkened again as I said "Seriously though, don't call me Kate."

"Ooooookay?" He looked really confused. "I... won't?"

'Thank you!" I beamed. I went over to him and gave him a huge bear hug. Minus the fact that he's 10x taller and broader than me.

"You're just too cute." He smiled and leaned in really close. I felt my heart quicken and my knees go weak. His smile turned into a smirk as he looked deeply into my eyes. I could tell he was loving the reaction I had. He eyes closed and mine fluttered shut. He pressed his lips against mine, and I felt an amazing feeling of exhilaration. What you feel when you hit the winning home run, or break a world record, or finish up a musical and getting a standing ovation. That feeling! It was FUCKING AWESOME!

We broke apart and our eyes met. Before I knew it, we were totally making out. BWAHAHAHA I WAS MAKING OUT WITH FRED WEASLEY! HA HA HA HA HA!

I hugged him tightly around the waist. He murmured into my hair "Wanna go with me to Hogsmead?" I looked up at him. Was he seriously suggesting I go to a _wizarding_ town with him? He must've seen the fear in my eyes, because he pulled me in tighter and said "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

I murmured a quick "Sure, I'll go." He stepped back and grinned wickedly. His eyes twinkled with mischief. Oh no. I could tell he was planning something. "What are you thinking about?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's take the Knight Bus!"

--

Amazing, right? I was gonna ask you Fanny, if you could finish the chapter, because I was feeling stuck, but I think I made it good. Peoples, tell me what kind of transportation you want them to take! hint hint nudge nudge Reviews are very very much appreciated. I BEG OF YOU, REVIEW! Hey, that rhymed!


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter:

Last Chapter:

"_Let's take the Knight Bus!"_

--

"What?! The Knight Bus? I read about that! It's like a roller coaster ride, I hate roller coasters!" I totally flipped out. Fred just looked bewildered at how fast I turned from content to suspicious to freaked out.

"It's perfectly safe!" He said.

"So are roller coasters, but I still don't like them! Wait, you know what a roller coaster is, don't you?" I had totally forgotten he was a wizard for a sec. Maybe he knows, seeing as his father is obsessed with muggle stuff.

"Yes, I do, and it's not that bad." And with that, he pulled me out onto the sidewalk, stuck out his wand arm, and the knight bus came in a flash to my house.

I started to try to get away, but Fred simply picked me up and carried me into the bus. I was squirming like crazy, and hitting him wherever I could reach, but he was just grinning though it all.

"You're so light!" he remarked. Asshole. He dumped me on one of the beds.

"Dude, what the fuck! I told you I didn't want to go on the knight bus, as evidenced by my sincere attempts to get away, you ignored those, and now I'm on a bed? I don't like where your mind is headed Fred Weasley!"

His eyes widened. "No, no, that's not what I meant by it, the beds are just more comfortable than the leather seats at the back!" He called to Stan Shunpike (I just assumed it was him) "Hey, we're going to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade!"

"Ooh! Is that the candy store? If it is, then I totally forgive you!" The thought of trying wizard sweets made my mouth water. I couldn't wait to try licorice wands, fizzing whizzbees, droobles, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! There are muggle Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, but they're just imitations, I bet the real ones are AMAYZING!

He chuckled. Yeah that's right, he actually chuckled. What a loser. I grinned, thinking of Fred as a loser. Like one of the ones in my school. He looked at me strangely, probably wondering why I was grinning and staring at him. "Imagining me naked, are you?" he cheekily asked me.

"Ooh yes Fred baby, let's get it on right here and now! Psh." I scoffed.

At that moment, I could hear the shrunken-head thing say "Okay, take it away Ernie. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Oh shit.

We took off at once, zooming past houses, dodging between cars, and through all the noise, I yelled to Fred "You idiot! This is exactly like a roller coaster riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide!" We were swerving everywhere. I felt like I was going to throw up. Fred quickly latched onto me and held me tight.

I truly hate this. You know, when you were a kid, and played with sparklers when there were fireworks? And sometimes your hand would get just a little too close to the sparklers and you'd feel a little shock running through your hand, but not enough to hurt? Well yeah, whenever he touches me like that, THAT'S what I feel. Throughout my whole body!

"We're here!" Fred exclaimed happily. Wait, what? It's over? That fast? What? Strange. Oh well, it wasn't that ba-OMG CANDY!

"Lookie lookie lookie lookie! Candeeeeeeeeee!" I squealed. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Just so you know, I FREAKING LOVE CANDY! I eat so much, it's a wonder I'm not a total fatty.

Fred was staring at me in amazement. I realized I had been babbling, pointing wildly and I had a stupid expression on my face. I quickly composed myself. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go purchase an undetermined amount of unhealthy substandard substances called 'junk food'." I glanced at Fred's face. He was sort of half-grinning-half-openmouthed. BWAHAHA, I MADE HIM SPEECHLESS AT MY AMAZINGNESS!

"Let's go then." He replied, grabbing hold of my waist, almost possessively. Which makes sense, I mean, I'm a friggin' muggle, in Hogsmeade.

I love the way we fit together. It's like we're freaking Pangaea or something! (A/N: Anyone who took grade 9 geography this year, or is a geog buff, will understand)

I sighed and rested my head against his arm. (He's _way_ too tall for me to rest my head on his shoulder.) Little did I know, once I did this, he began grinning like an idiot.

--

Yay! Another chappie finished. I know what you're gonna say fanny, but too bad! I just wanted to update, so you're just gonna have to live with it!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Sorry about the whole Katie seeing the knight bus thing. I forgot about the not for muggle eyes bit. So no, she's not a witch, or a squib, or anything like that. I just made a mistak-wait... no.. jeez... I didn't make a mistake, no, no, I totally did it intentionally! Umm... yeah. I totally meant to make it that way... anyway! Onto our quest!

---------------------------------

We stepped into Honeydukes, my nose was filled with wonderful smells. I started darting around the room. "Ooh! What is that!? *gasp* Are those fizzing whizzbees? I WANT ONE!"

"My family is no longer poor, due to the joke shop." He said. I spun around, openmouthed, still in awe from the candy, and he grinned, swooped down and kissed me. "You can have as much candy as you want."

I gaped at him. "Candy AND kisses? What more could a girl want?" And thus I grabbed a huge bag, which I quickly filled up with all the candy I could find. Chocolate frogs, Droobles gum, licorice, cauldron cakes, fizzing whizzbees, Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, ice cream that doesn't melt in the sun, REAL everlasting gobstoppers, it was like Willy Wonka! "Hey, have you ever heard of the muggle story, 'Charlie And The Chocolate Factory'?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. That's Willy Wonka, right? He was actually a wizard. Roald Dahl, the man who wrote the books was actually a muggle-born who decided to stay in the muggle world." He said this with a straight face, so he might be serious.

"You have. Got. To be. Kidding me." I was shocked! For about the zillionth time since I met Fred, he never ceases to amaze me!

"I am kidding you." His face broke out into a grin. "A wizard actually just read that book and decided to make them." His face looked so gleeful at being able to trick me. I just wanted to punch him.

So I did. "What the hell!" he yelled. "God, it was just a joke."

"Well, it wasn't funny!" I fumed. My mouth quirked into a little smile. "Well, it was okay because it gave me a reason to inflict pain on you!" I started smiling sweetly.

Fred started to grin, "Well then, I will have to hurt you back." I was quite taken aback by this. Surely he wouldn't hit his girlfriend! He saw my eyebrow raise and grinned even wider. He began to advance towards me, and I of course realized what he was about to do. I turned around and bolted out of the front door. His legs are much longer than mine, so of course he caught up to me soon. The chase was only 2 minutes long. And I had a head start!

He tackled me and with a squeak, I fell down with him on top of me. He started tickling me. Oh, that bastard! I was soon laughing and gasping for breath. It's true, it was truly hurting me. Sharp pains stabbed my sides each time I laughed. That asshole was tickling me mercilessly. "..ah..*giggle* no...ah...stooop!" I wriggled in his grasp.

He put his mouth right next to my ear and breathed "Say uncle." Oh god, he was just KILLING me! He is SO getting it when I'm free.

"I give! I give! UNCLE!" I yelled, still laughing. He released his grip on me, and ceased the tickling. My face was still in a grin as I said softly, "thanks."

We stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other. Finally, after what felt like hours, Fred leaned forward and captured my lips in his. Oh, I could get used to this. At first it was soft kissing, then it turned into frenching, then I rolled over until I was the one on top (he was pretty heavy of course.) and we continued making out. We slowly stood up, while still kissing, and soon Fred had me leaning my back against a tree. He slowly slid his hands up the bottom of my shirt and his hands were so warm against my skin. I moved my hands to his waist and we paused in our kissing to look in each other's eyes. His were darkened with lust. It was then that I knew what I totally had to do next. I placed my lips back on his, and began unbuckling his belt. And then...

You know what I did next?

I pantsed him. Oh yeah, I pulled his pants down to his ankles then booked it out of there. The look on his face was amazing! He was confused, pissed off, amused and embarrassed, all at the same time. It was so great! However fun that was, I was mildly afraid. If the tickling was from a mere smack on the arm, then what would this get me?

--------

A/N: Well, you'll just have to wait to find out! Yes, I have started this story again. Don't worry, I won't take as long to update from now on. But it won't be daily updates or anything. I expect to write a chapter about once a week. I'm feeling freshly inspired. And I have many idea for the chapters to come! Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Criticism is wanted, but compliments is even more so! *wink*


End file.
